<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Makeshift Stocks and Other Machinations by C-chan (1001paperboxes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132209">On Makeshift Stocks and Other Machinations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan'>C-chan (1001paperboxes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Night at the Museum (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentioned Larry Daley, Non-Sexual Kink, POV Octavius (Night at the Museum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of a more unconventional side of Octavius and Jedediah's relations</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Makeshift Stocks and Other Machinations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/gifts">novembersmith</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Octavius was stiff when he awoke that night. </p><p>This was, in many ways, to be expected. After all, one did not come to life each night without some moments of adjustment as plastic, wax, and metal gave way to more organic forms of movement, and bodies long-since laid to rest found their vitality once more. However, even the tablet's powers could not quite compensate from the discomfort of spending long hours in a less-than-conventional position. </p><p>Octavius had learned that lesson the first day he'd spent in the stocks, back when the old guard still ruled the halls, the three night watchmen equally fascinated and afraid of the tablet's powers. He'd relived that lesson many times since, but never quite like this.</p><p>Funny, how such a device of torture could inspire pleasure, given both time and a change of intent.</p><p>The position the stocks forced was unnatural, but not exceedingly cruel; merely forcing its captor into a given position to render them helpless and put certain parts on display. Nothing was wrenched apart, as the Huns had managed with more than one Civil War mannequin over time, and neither was there harm of any damage to the form, such as when Jedediah's steam locomotive had tragically run over two figurines, flattening their midsections, or when Aztec arrows had pockmarked a full fleet of his regiment, requiring their near-immediate removal for restoration in the better cases, and replacement in the worst.</p><p>The only true downside, and perhaps the true torture, was the public nature of the humiliation. Which Jedediah assured him was the point. However, Octavius, for one, was a private man. And while there certainly was a place for public displays, such as rallying his troupes to spell out messages of love, cheer, or adoration, sometimes for his benefit or for that of one of their corpsmen (Julius had feelings for a Mayan priest and Cornelius had a fascination with a few of the ladies in portraiture around these hallowed halls, to name only two), when it came to personal matters, Octavius certainly preferred to explore them behind closed doors.</p><p>That was why he had commissioned and overseen the making of this apparatus. Fashioned from string, wire, and two clothespins upon a frame of wood and metal, it created quite a similar experience to the stocks, and yet far more titillating, knowing that the view, as well as the control, was meant for Jedediah to experience alone.</p><p>Speaking of Jedediah, the cowboy himself was gunting in strain. For a moment, Octavius wondered why, but then he felt the pins releasing their hold on his hands and neck as the top parts lifted in tandem.</p><p>"Not yet," Octavius exclaimed, causing Jedediah to pause his efforts.</p><p>"Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, you've been in there all day."</p><p>"Days do not count," Octavius reminded. "For us, the night is the only time that matters."</p><p>"Still, that's not a small amount of time. Aren't you, like, sore or something?"</p><p>"Yes," Octavius admitted, with more than a little reluctance, "but the night is young, and once I get out, I'd rather not get back in. And, I believe that you have some… ideas on how to treat a man in this condition, do you not?"</p><p>There was a long, thoughtful pause, before the stocks slammed back into place, and Jedediah rushed in front, folding down onto his knees so he could kiss Octavius back hard from a far more comfortable position than the one he himself was left to hold once again.</p><p>Good. This was sure to be a prelude to a long and titillating night.</p>
<hr/><p>There were physical limits to what they could achieve, certainly. Octavius' helmet being glued on inhibited the realization of some fantasies for example. It would have been nice to feel Jedediah's hands upon his scalp. And while he did occasionally brush along the helmet's outer edge, or play with the embellishments atop, such did not provide much sensation. Similarly, though the lower half of his tunic was certainly able to be flipped upwards; an action which delighted Jedediah when he first discovered it, and which rendered Ocatvius equally annoyed when done in jest amongst his corpsmen when they should be focussing on other endeavors, and aroused when done in the privacy of his own private quarters. However, no working parts could be found underneath; the surface smooth, save for the lines denoting places where plastic molds met and where any defects may have formed. In some ways, it was a shame, denying them certain forms of true pleasure. However, the amount of creativity it afforded in finding new ways to delight and satisfy certainly made up the difference.</p><p>They still had hands. They still had mouths. They still had feet, and legs, and arms. And, most brilliantly of all, they still had minds and spirits, and ways of finding sparks of inspiration. Octavius loved engineering and crafting new tools, and Jed loved figuring out more practical matters, whether that meant adapting the rope ties he'd learned in ranching for a human form, or how touch alone could render one, metaphorically, boneless.</p><p>And oh, Octavius had relished being on the receiving end of such experimentations.</p><p>Jedediah didn't like to be manhandled, but that was no matter. He was good at working one on one, and enjoyed the chance to feel in control, in charge, important. And while Octavius felt comfortable in charge of large troops of men, directing and seeing to their order, there was something pleasurable in letting that go for a while, and putting himself at the mercy of another. And so, together, they fit well. Perfect for the odd night of fancy away from their regular roles and duties.</p>
<hr/><p>"We should probably have some sort of signal," Jedediah said, pacing in front of Octavius, who was sitting on what Larry described as a pack of facial tissues, and Octavius considered the softest bed he'd ever encountered.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You know, a word or sign or something. If I go too hard or we go too long, or something doesn't feel right and we need to stop before one of us gets carried away."</p><p>"Ah, so a signal to ensure our safety."</p><p>"Yeah, exactly!"</p><p>"Very well." Octvaius frowned in thought. "Whenever the need arises, I shall say 'capuchin'."</p><p>"Capuchin?" Jedediah repeated.</p><p>"Is there something wrong with capuchin?"</p><p>"Is there something wro— I can barely remember anything more specific than 'monkey' on a good day. How do you expect either of us to remember something that complicated while we're in the middle of a rip roarin' good time?"</p><p>"I see your point. Very well. How about Larry?"</p><p>Jedediah paused in thought, his face going almost slightly pale (likely just a trick of the light). "Yeah, if anything Larry's coming up, chances are we're not gonna want to be doing anything sexy. Larry'll definitely work."</p><p>"A wise plan indeed."</p>
<hr/><p>The night had been exquisite and far too short, even though they were in the midst of winter, mere days after the solstice. The night had raced by, leaving Octavius in a happy haze, and pleasantly sore from head to toe. </p><p>They had needed to let him out of the stocks after Jedediah's ministrations proved almost too effective, and they'd risked either the cowboy's hands or his own buttocks becoming too warm—the risk of melting or misshaping not worth any amount of pleasure. From there, he'd been tied and abused and tickled, and released only to be tied again in a different arrangement, straining different muscles and exposing different areas of his body. Jedediah had been equally cruel and kind, checking in and listening and throwing filthy words in equal measure.</p><p>And now, at the end of it all, they laid side-by-side atop the discarded tissue pack, fitting together rather comfortably despite the hats and guns and metal armor. Jedediah left soft kisses along the places he'd most fervently abused in equal parts reward and apology, and Octavius returned them with his own, a quiet thank-you.</p><p>There would be many more nights like this to come, so long as their mutual interest remained, and the tablet's magic proved strong. And if either were to end, the memories, Octavius hoped, would prove sufficient to see him through the rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>